


Never Has He Ever

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Party, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Feeling uncomfortable and insecure, Hunk hides away in Lance’s bedroom, hoping to escape the noise. He barely has a moment alone before Lance bursts into the room and decides that Hunk needs to know what he’s missing out on.





	Never Has He Ever

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Hance Zine. 
> 
> Couldn't help but play with a few tropes in this one~

Sitting down onto the squeaking mattress, Hunk sighs heavily, glad to be hidden in Lance’s bedroom, away from the crowd outside. There are so many people there, and yet he finds himself woefully alone and painfully self-conscious. It’s too much for him with all that kissing and hugging and people feeling each other up so publicly. 

Lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling and wonders why he even volunteered to be the designated driver. He loves the company and the food, but the crowds and the feel of those rooms make him nervous -- uncomfortable, even. Hunk’s a big guy, the kind of guy no one comes to these things to flirt with, even when they’re drunk, he’s sure.

Halfway through another sigh of relief, the bedroom door slams open and jolts him out of the brief moment of peace he’d thought he had. His shoulders tense in anticipation and his head turns towards the door, but thankfully he finds it’s only Lance. He’s huffing and chuckling and falling back against the door, but it’s better than anyone else coming in here.

“Oh, hey!” Lance’s voice is breathy, words just able to form as he catches his breath. “Sorry, dude, didn’t realise you were in here. Girls out there were getting way too _hands-on,_ if you know what I mean. Getting a little too popular for my liking.” He laughs again, eyes closing as he flashes his teeth and wrinkles his nose. He settles against the door and throws his head back, chest heaving.

Hunk doesn’t know what to say. Lance has always been an attractive friend of his. With a lithe body -- toned and well-proportioned -- and a face and voice that can charm anyone, it isn’t surprising that he’s had so much attention. Hunk would never have that kind of draw. He draws up his shoulders and pulls his legs up, resting his chin on his knees and frowning down at the bed.

He can see Lance shifting in the corner of his eye, but he can’t look up. He doesn’t want to ruin Lance’s night. He’s clearly been having a lot of fun out there -- being desirable, being wanted, being attractive, as he always is. He should just go back to the party and pretend he never saw Hunk in the first place.

Lance, however, notices. “Hunk?” he asks and steps away from the door. “What’s up?” He wanders closer to the bed, tilting his head to catch Hunk’s gaze. He keeps trying, getting closer when he doesn’t get the eye contact he’s after.

The bed shifts beneath his weight when he sits by Hunk’s feet. He can’t seem to stay still, swaying side to side. Lance takes a deep breath and adds, “I can stay here and help pass the time with a game, or something?” He starts moving across the bed, flopping onto the sheets and resting his head on a pillow before finally lying beside Hunk with his chin propped up on his hand. He can look good doing anything.

As much as Hunk wants him to go, he’s also glad Lance wants to stay. He’s barely had more than one word with any of the people at the party. They seemed to be far too interested in who they could hook up with next. Hunk thought a college party would be fun, get his mind off studying... but here he is, thinking about something else that’s just as stressful. Even if he tells Lance, he’ll never truly understand what it’s like. He’ll go along with the games for now.

“A game. Yeah.” Hunk can feel himself smiling for Lance, and maybe a little _because_ of Lance. On the inside he feels like he should curl up in a ball and hide under the sheets. Maybe then he can fall asleep and wake up to a new day. “What kind of game did you have in mind?”

Lance hums and stares up at the ceiling. “Hmm... why not... Never Have I Ever?” His eyebrows raise, a thoughtful look coming to his face, before he looks back at Hunk with one of his trademark smiles. “You say what you’ve never done, and if I’ve done it, then I take a drink. We can learn a lot about each other.” He winks and smirks, laughing through his words.

“I can’t take shots.” Hunk rubs at his neck, wishing the night hadn’t turned out this way. He doesn’t even like drinking that much, not like the others do. He can enjoy a new liquor if everyone around him is chugging it down, but that’s all. It’s even more frustrating as an unwanted sober companion. “I’m not supposed to be drinking, remember?”

Lance laughs awkwardly and nods, pursing his lips in thought. His eyes look a lot less glassy than Hunk expected them to be, and his breath doesn’t carry the distinctive scent of alcohol. It’s not like Lance to not drink at his _own_ party at his _own_ house. “Right. Uh... We can just rack up points, then. We can decide what the loser has to do later.” He shoots finger guns in Hunk’s direction like it isn’t the most awkward thing to do in that moment. “You should go first. What have you never done?”

Hunk gulps and tries to think of _anything_ else to say. His eyes fall to Lance’s lips, looking so shiny and soft they seem to be inviting him closer. He can’t kiss his best friend, though, especially not when he’s feeling like this. But there’s also no real reason to pretend there is anything else on his mind. “Never have I ever,” he begins with a sigh, avoiding eye contact as he continues in a tone of defeat, “enjoyed the intimate pleasures of a party like this.” It’s the best way he can put it without admitting it aloud.

Sitting up from the bed, Lance turns his head and frowns, staring down at Hunk like he’s heard something surprising. “That’s one point down for me, but... you’re serious? Getting up close and personal with people is what parties are _for._ ” There’s an awkward chuckle and a shift in his body language. It seems the whole confession made Lance uncomfortable.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Hunk admits with a twinge of shame. “I’ve never had anyone want to...” Maybe if he were more handsome or charming or slimmer or more jacked, he _would_ know. Yet he’s a guy with thick thighs, thick arms, and a round middle. The muscles doesn’t seem to matter because of his size, because of the weight everyone can see. He’s certain he’s not attractive.

Lance makes a few sounds with his mouth, words never forming for one reason or another. “W-wait, what? Really?” His surprise, thankfully, is genuine. He’s always been good like that, never pretending. “Dude, you’re a good looking guy.” He gestures over Hunk’s body with a wave of his hand. “Surely someone has offered to...” He trails off and leaves the rest unsaid while he pulls more facial expressions.

Hunk shakes his head before Lance can continue. There’s no point letting that continue on longer than it needs to. “No, no one has.” A warm flush of embarrassment runs up his neck and seems to mix with the already settled negative feelings about himself. He struggles to look up at his best friend, the friend who seems to get all the attention -- from guys, girls, anyone.

Moving in front of Hunk, Lance looks him straight in the eye and captures his attention. His hands rest on the top of Hunk’s knees. “We should fix that.” His head tilts when Hunk can’t look at him anymore, laughing nervously at the feel of Lance’s palms because that sounds like a stupid idea. Lance is probably going to go out and find someone to try and set him up with.

His fingers squeeze at Hunk’s knees. He’s so determined to make things better that Hunk’s heart actually aches. “I’ll show you,” Lance says with a tone of certainty in his voice. It’s a genuine offer, and he’s trying so hard to be helpful. He doesn’t even seem to realise what that would imply.

Hunk looks up in his surprise to find Lance’s eyes darting toward and away from his gaze. His face is flushed. He can’t mean... “I don’t need you to show me… I don’t think I could watch someone…” He can’t watch Lance be that close with someone, even if he’s trying to demonstrate all the fun he normally has at parties.

“Me. I meant _me._ I’ll --” Lance cuts himself off by biting his lip with an awkward smile. He follows with a shrug instead of words. He pulls Hunk’s legs down and kneels between them. “Take off your pants.” Despite the noise outside, Hunk’s gulp is loud enough for them both to hear.

Hunk’s eyes seem to blink wider, unable to process everything in front of him, from the soothing pat of Lance’s hand to his nod when Hunk looks confused. “Lance!” Hunk squeaks, part reprimand, part shock, and complies. “This is so…” He can’t find the right words to say. This can’t really be happening.

Lance watches as Hunk pulls down his fly and slides his pants down his legs. His eyes wander over Hunk’s body without a hint of hesitation. There’s something in his eyes that Hunk can’t make out, but he hasn’t had a chance to ponder it further when Lance adds, “Underwear, too.”

Heart pounding, Hunk’s mouth goes dry. This isn’t how he expected this to go. It has to be some kind of mistake. “You don’t have to do this...? I get it. People don’t want to… a guy like me. It’s fine. You don’t need to force yourself.” The words tumble from his mouth in a mess. He doesn’t want his friend to think he needs to do something he might regret.

Barely a moment passes, Hunk’s heart beating faster, before Lance’s hands are sliding up his thighs to start taking his underwear off without a word, silent and determined. Hunk can’t protest, lifting his hips while he gulps and struggles to catch his breath. He almost loses his breath at the sight of Lance sinking down between his legs.

“There’s nothing about this that I’m forcing. I want to… show you… how good it feels.” Settled in comfortably, Lance smiles, resting on his elbows with barely a hint of concern in him. His blue eyes stare with an intent that melts every last thought of turning him away. “If you’re okay with that?”

Hunk nods in a quick burst, not caring how much enthusiasm he might be showing. He’s an embarrassed mess, but Lance is hot and the whole thing is hot and _Lance actually wants to go down on him_ . He can’t believe that Lance is edging closer.  
  
The first thing he feels is just how warm Lance’s breath is. His eyes draw the pink of Lance’s tongue and he finds himself unable to look away. He jumps at the sight of those eyes peering up at him, so intense and determined.

He can barely focus, and there’s a hand circling around the base of his cock, and he’s melting at the warm touch. It feels so different when it’s someone else. He wonders if he’s supposed to move, because he’s struggling to do anything but freeze and stare back.

His tongue running up Hunk’s length, Lance appears completely content, barely pausing to let Hunk catch his breath. His lips kiss at the tip before he tongues over the slit and works his mouth over the head. He pulls away with a wet pop, a trail of spit trailing from Hunk’s cock to his mouth. “Dude, I always figured you were big, but _damn_.”

This is how Hunk’s going to die, in the bedroom of his best friend who has his dick in his face. He’s struggling to keep his breathing level, his legs are frozen in place, and he has no idea where he’s supposed to put his hands. Yet Lance’s words play through his mind, even as Lance bends down again. “Wh-why were you th-thinking about my dick?”

Lance looks up again, letting the head of Hunk’s cock rest on his chin way too casually. “I might have…” A glint comes into his eyes as he trails off and takes Hunk into his mouth again. He bobs with an ease Hunk didn’t know was possible. It’s like this is nothing to him.

Come to think of it, Hunk’s sure Lance has probably done this countless times, not that Hunk would know the difference. “Lanc--oh god.” The way he moves his hand, teasing and pumping at the same time, and the way his tongue seems to press just where it needs to has him on the brink already.

“S’good, right?” Lance teases between bobs. “Relax, sit back, and enjoy, okay? You’re in good hands.” His fingers slide over Hunk’s thighs and hold him in place. He seems to know what he’s doing.

A thump hits the door and shakes the wall behind them. Hunk’s gut flips and his muscles freeze in his panic. “Is the door locked?” he asks, half-panicked. He might die if anyone walks in on them. That’s not how he wants his first blowjob to go.

Lance hums, throat vibrating around Hunk’s cock. There’s not a hint of doubt on his face, and there’s maybe a hint of a smile, somehow. It’s even in his eyes. His lips are so stretched and so warm. There’s spit. He’s moving so slow. His tongue is… His tongue...

“I’m pr-probably gonna. You might want to.” Hunk gestures in circles, body tensing as Lance keeps on going knowing the end is coming. He’s about to… He’s going to… Oh god he might actually just...

Lance looks up with his mouthful, pausing in place and hollowing his cheeks. Hunk can barely keep his eyelids up to watch. Lance presses his tongue up, pulling back and resting the tip of Hunk’s cock on his tongue. He makes a muddled noise like Hunk should go ahead. He’s eager, patient, waiting.

Hunk comes at the sight, struggling to watch the way Lance laps it all up, licks him clean, and kisses at the head. The moment seems to last, Lance’s tongue moving so slow that Hunk isn’t sure if he’s even done yet. It keeps him on that high and lets him linger on the buzz in his nerves.

Hunk’s mouth drops when Lance pushes some drips on his chin up into his mouth with his fingers, sucking on them with a wet pop. “There you go.” He makes it sound like he just performed a casual, everyday service, but the flush to his cheeks and the cheeky smile on his face says otherwise.

“Fuck…” Hunk chokes out, and tries to catch his breath. He might have come again from the  sight of Lance alone if he weren’t so spent from the demonstration. “That’s… jesus… were you okay with that? You --” He sucks in another breath and finds himself speechless.

Lance shakes his head and smiles. There’s a small shrug in his shoulders when he answers, “It’s you, so it’s fine.” His voice could be birdsong, with how lovely that sounded coming from his mouth.

Hunk plays with his lips with his teeth, nibbling softly as he tries to think of what to say. Lance staring up at him only makes it worse. He manages to stutter out one word: “But --”

Resting a palm on Hunk’s knee, Lance pushes himself up and laughs, calmly dismissive of Hunk’s concerns. “It’s fine.” He smiles wider and brighter, meaning every word, making Hunk’s chest ache at the fact this moment is real.

“Wow…” he sighs and sits up, staring into Lance’s eyes before quickly looking away. A warm flush runs up his neck again. This is not what he had been expecting when Lance asked him, but here they are. “Okay, so now I’ve had a blowjob but never been kissed. Never thought it’d turn out like that. Do I say thank you, or…?”

Lance crawls up. His eyes are wide. His eyelashes are blinking fast. He’s getting closer and fencing Hunk in. “No one’s ever kissed you? What?” His voice is still soft, but tinted with surprise and concern and amusement. There’s one last drop of come on his bottom lip.

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I was going to say…” Hunk tries to steady his voice. It warbles and almost breaks. His hands rub at his neck, trying to give himself some excuse to not look Lance in the eye. He went down on him, after all, but all because of a misunderstanding. This can’t get any more awkward. “No one’s ever wanted to kiss me.”

“Oh… OH.” Lance closes his eyes, blinks hard, and opens them again. His eyes fall to where he was moments ago and he laughs, actually _laughs,_ with a smile. He doesn’t seem to regret anything. Instead he peers back up at Hunk with a look of determination. “We should fix that, too, then. If you don’t mind tasting…”

Hunk pulls him forward for a quick kiss and feels himself flushing. It’s not how Hunk had imagined his first kiss. Their lips meet awkwardly, wet meeting dry. It’s haphazard and messy and it ends far too soon, but when they part, the soft look in Lance’s eyes says that kiss isn’t their last.

Breathless and smiling, Hunk says the only thing he can think of before he rushes in for another kiss: “It’s you, so it’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
